The Jacket
by chronosXIIIkurosama
Summary: Why did that jacket mean so much to him? why is it precious to him? really really OOC Izaya. more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_a short and not-so-sweet one-shot I cooked up when I was really bored._

_Be warned! Hints of char-death and very VERY angsty and OOC Izaya_

_all right, here's the summary of a very short story: READ IT TO FIND OUT! That is all_

* * *

_**The Jacket**_

She had always wondered about Izaya's jacket.

The thought had come to Namie randomly one day as she sat idly looking through the small stack of files on her desk. She had looked up when she heard the door open and Izaya came in giving his usual overly perky "hello Namie-chan!" and then sitting down at his own desk. It was in that moment that she realized he hadn't taken off the fur-lined jacket even though it was at least eighty degrees in the room

why was he so obsessed with wearing that thing? Why did he wear it almost 24/7 all day every day? The thing wasn't even that stylish anyways. it actually looked like something a girl would wear, not her sadistic bastard of a boss. And and even bigger question then that; why did he let no one else touch it? No one other than her boss had ever touched that jacket. And when she said no one, she meant _no one_

The last time someone had tried they had barely brushed the fur on the hood, and the info broker had given the guy the absolute coldest and darkest look that could exist on the face of the planet, which was freaky in itself since the info broker never dropped his composure around the humans he claimed to love so much.

What it that important to him? She'd love to find out for herself.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Namie-chaaaaaan, I'm going to take a short nap so don't bug be, 'kay?"

Namie glanced up from her mound of paperwork to scowl slightly at her boss.

"Why? You have your own work to do you know" and he did. The stack of files on his own desk was at least half a foot high.

Izaya clicked his tongue while wagging a finger at her "i'll get that done in no time at all, but for now i'm tired" and with that he turned on his heel and closed himself in his office. His secretary heard the click of a lock.

_Ah great. _She thought _now what am I supposed to do? _It was in that instant of looking around the room that she saw something that filled her heart with glee.

Izaya had forgotten his jacket.

_Great some blackmail material. _She got up and practically scampered over to the fur-trimmed jacket.

_Why does he like it so much? It's nothing special. _She pulled it on

the fabric was warm but light and the fur was course but not uncomfortable to the touch. It kind of reminded her of a baby blanket though not as soft but almost twice as warm.

"hey Namie-chan I forgot my-" the secretary froze and turned slowly on the spot to face her boss who was staring at her with a horrified look on his face. That shock melted into an unreadable mask.

"why are you wearing my jacket?"

she flinched at the tone of the voice. It wasn't light and joking like it usually was but ice-cold and full of barely-suppressed rage.

"I was just-"

"take it off. _ Now."_ the last word was more of a snarl and Namie hastily pulled the jacket off and handed it back over. Her boss took it none-too-gently.

"thank you" each and every syllable he uttered seemed to drip with malice and venom. And with that her boss whipped around and stalked back into his office forcefully slamming the door behind him.

Namie sat at her desk still thoroughly stunned by her bosses's loss of composure over a _jacket_.

Just what made it so important to him?

Well, it's not like she really cared

she had work to do, after all.

**In Izaya's Office**

Izaya was sitting with his back pressed to the locked door his face buried in the jacket.

Anyone who might have walked in on him or crawled in through the window (it had seriously happened) would have been stunned at what they saw.

The informant's hands were coiled into tight fists on the fabric and his face was buried in it as silent tears slid down his cheeks. He nuzzled it slightly and whispered almost inaudibly

" I'm sorry, I won't let her touch it ever again . . . I won't let anyone touch your present ever ever ever ever again . . . "

he faltered just then looking up from the jacket with tears now streaming down his face because they were no longer being met with resistance from the info broker. The mask that he always wore around his beloved humans had finally cracked and shattered along with his resolve. He doubled over again clutching the jacket to his chest as he released a choked sob.

"i'm sorry" his voice had been reduced to a pathetic whimper so unlike his usual mocking tone that told you he was smirking at you just from hearing it. But now all the arrogance was gone along with what little composure he had.

"i'm so s-sorry . . . I won't l-let it h-happen again . . . please f-forgive me . . ."

"Shizu-chan . . ."

* * *

argh! ao many questions left unanswered! i hate myself for it!

did ya like it? if i get say . . . how about eight reviews then i'll continue this to be a two or three-shot

so please review and as always no flames!


	2. Authors Note!

**A/N**

Hey guys I'm pretty sure you're wondering where the new chapter is since you guys wanted one for some reason. And ya know what, me too! but i'll tell you right now i have good reasons for the lag. So here's my current situation:

I saw a review (not calling anyone out) that said they would like an OC instead of Shizu-chan as the one who gave him the jacket, but there was also one that said they loved how Shizu-chan would be the one to give him a gift!

So now I don't know what to do! Let me know what you think I should do!

i opened a poll on my profile so please go vote!

Until next time

-Kuro-san


	3. More AN

**A/N again**

as of right now i am closing the poll on my profile

these are the results

**Shizu-chan: 60%**

**OC: 40%**

Shizu-chan wins! yay! for all you guys out there who wanted an oc sorry 'bout that! maybe i''l make an extra chapter with the oc instead of Shizu-chan just for you!

just wanted to shout that out! the new chapter . . . erm, should be finished soon . . . i think . . .

-Kuro-san


End file.
